More than that
by XgreekgeekX
Summary: This just a short fic abou how Nico feels while on the Argo, after being rescued. Rated T to be safe.I will make 3 more chapters one in Percy POV, another in Hazels, and then in Hades.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story so I want to here what I did wrong and what i should keep on doing. This is just a little story about how Nico feels after they rescued him and he is on the Argo. Anyway enjoy...

I Heard their whispers.

I heard how supposedly I was was Gaia' spy,

How I was responsible for everything wrong.

I know it's all not true, but I've heard it so much I am starting to believe them.

I can't look at myself without thinking _traitor_

I shouldn't be here...

My time was supposed to end a long time ago.

And what's keeping me here a half-sister who doesn't care for me,

A friend who now takes me for the enemy,

Or is it the burning desire to make my father proud...

When everyone knows he will never be proud of the failure I am.

I keep on drinking the nectar they gave hoping it will make the pain go away,

I taste a familiar taste of linguini but I don't remember ever eating it before.

Maybe my mother used to make it for me...

With one last sip I feel a burning heat inside my stomach and see a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so at first i was going to wait a little to post this but my nonexistent life decided other wise so here is a little bit of Hazel.**

****I still can't believe he is gone.

The one who brought me back he is the reason I found Frank, and not to mention all my friends.

I wanted to cry but I knew if I had he would have told me there was no use of crying over people who aren't ever coming back.

There wasn't even a noise, no scream, just a terrible feeling that seemed to travel through the whole ship.

I knew I had to go check up on Nico see if he got the feeling too since it seemed like no one else got it.

Maybe it was some weird child of Hades thing...

When i got there everything looked normal but the empty bottle once filled with nectar and no Nico.

All i could do was stare at the bed that I had brought Nico to less than 24 hours ago.

They all came rushing in-

"Hazel what happened? We heard you screa.."said Frank

I hadn't even realized I had screamed, all could was look at him with my teary eyes and hold up the bottle of nectar.

Everyone was silent, they knew what it ment, except Percy who was trying to convince us that Nico probably just shadow traveled off somewhere.

I wanted to believe him, but I now know what that feeling that ran through me was...

it was death, the death of my savior, my friend, my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really worked hard on this chapter I hope you like it.**

****Percy's POV

This wasnt happening, it hurt inside I couldn't do anything.

My eyes hurt from crying so much.

Nobody else felt this way about Nico's death except me, I mean yeah hazels his half sister and I am sure she is in her room doing the same thing I am but Nico was well special..

I shared so many memories with him-

-flashback-

I was sitting on my bed thinking about how I was supposed to defeat Kronos this summer when I had heard a bang on my window

"hey."

It was Nico.

"you know their is such thing as a front door"

I said as I lead him into the kitchen to get us some snacks. My mom had been so worried that Nico was going to starve she gave me orders to feed Nico whenever he came over.

I noticed something was bothering Nico, maybe it was some news about Luke or Kronos.

"what's bothering you Nico?"

"what's in the box?"

"what box?"

"that box!" he said pointing over to the tv,"Evertime I'm here I see that box, why doesn't anybody open it?!"

"Nico, that is the tv. Come on, why don't we watch sponge bob or something."

We spent the entire afternoon watching spongebob, Nico even asked me if thisI was really what sea creatures were like. I couldn't help but laugh it felt like I was talking to the 10yearold Nico I first met, not the kid who grew up too fast.

-end flashback-

He wasn't just some creepy kid that came in and helped out fighting monsters, he was one of my best friends.

Maybe I could have stopped this somehow, maybe if I talked to him more after we rescued him.

Maybe then I wouldn't be feeling so lonely, so betrayed...

I don't want to think that I have to save the world without him...

Without my little brother


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay last chapter finally...Hope you like it took me forever to think of the perfect idea for a father son moment with hades and Nico.**

****Hades P.O.V.

I am not supposed to feel this way...

This is my own realm, I have seen so many of my own sons and lovers die .

This is my own realm after all I should be immune to death a grief...

Yet her I am looking at his spirit right in front of me, not able to say a word. He was looking at his feet like he usually does...did.

" I know I don't deserve to be in esylum, I won't ask anything more of you."

He mumbled and then began to walk away, but before he left he stopped and said,

" I realize I was not like your other sons, I tried so hard to make you proud of me."

With that he was gone off to be reborn. It was true he was never like my other sons, he was so much better. All my other sons had resented me, and asrevenge they soiled my name, with rumors of my appearance and attitude.

But with Nico he tried to see the good and do what was righteous not because I or the other gods told him too.

He unfortunatly was right about not being able to go to ensylum, not because he wasn't a hero, because he was.

But for the fact he died a cowards death.

It was only when I sensed him being reborn was I able to say the words that I had always wanted to tell him.

" ...I have always been proud of you."


End file.
